Claire Hale Underwood
| birthdate = April 8, 1966 | birthplace = Highland Park, Dallas, Texas US | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = | residence = | education = Radcliffe College, Harvard University | affiliation = Capitol Hill | profession = Capitol Hill Lobbyist, former US Ambassador to the United Nations, former CEO of Clean Water Initiative | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Frank Underwood | children = with unknown man: Unborn child (aborted) with unknown man: Unborn child (aborted) with Frank Underwood: Unborn child (aborted) | sigothers = Ex-boyfriend: Dalton McGinnis Ex-lovers: Adam Galloway Edward Meechum | others = | actor = Robin Wright | seasons = 1, 2, 3 | appearances = 3 seasons, 26 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Claire Underwood (born April 8, 1966) is the 48th First Lady of the United States, former US Ambassador to the United Nations and wife of President Francis "Frank" Underwood. Till the movement into the White House, she was also the CEO of Clean Water Initiative. Biography Early life Devastated by the immediate divorce of her parents, Claire Underwood struggled to find self identity during most of her adolescent years. Claire Underwood's mother always told her to frown less and smile more but never considered her personal feelings were in the way of her happiness; she just couldn't smile from the inside out. In the second season it is revealed that Claire grew up in the elite enclave city of Highland Park in Dallas County, Texas. Her parents were referred to as being very wealthy and she has come from generations of ranchers. Before attending Radcliffe she went to school at the prestigious Phillips Academy. Claire was also sexually assaulted by a classmate, her boyfriend Dalton McGinnis, during her freshman year at Radcliffe. Despite suggestions, Claire refers to her childhood as a happy one. Education Claire earned her bachelor's degree in environmental health and chemistry at Radcliffe College and her master's degree in public health at Harvard University. At Radcliffe, Claire met Frank Underwood. The couple agreed not to have children, and in the finale of Season 1, it was revealed that Claire has had three abortions. Through an interview in Season 2, it was revealed that Claire's rapist is now a General in the military, and Claire falsely claimed she had an abortion afterwards in order not to reveal to the public that she aborted Frank's child during his first campaign. During the military gala where McGinnis was to be given an award for his military deeds, Claire tells Frank the story behind freshman year. A story that Frank won't take with enthusiasm Clean Water Initiative Up until Season 2, Claire was the CEO of the Clean Water Initiative. A charity, non-profit organization intent on bringing clean, drinkable water to developing, impoverished countries. During her tenure, she proved to be just as ruthless and pragmatic as her husband. One example was firing half of the CWI staff due to unavailability of funds after Frank was not made the Secretary of State. Also, one of the main reasons for her even working at CWI is simply to make herself and her husband seem like caring individuals. When she and Frank moved into the White House, Gillian Cole (despite the fact that she was fired) became the new CWI CEO. Affair Claire had a previous relationship during her youth with Adam Galloway. She left Frank for a time in season 1 and went to stay with Adam in New York. Behind the Scenes Claire Underwood was portrayed by Robin Wright in Seasons 1, 2 and 3 of House of Cards. Appearances Personality Claire is a strong and determined individual, traits she admires in others such as Gillian Cole and Zoe Barnes. She doesn't want to be coddled and held on a pedestal, and mentions that Frank was the only man she dated that understood that. As the former leader of CWI, she held a position of power that she uses for the betterment of herself as well as Frank. When she became the Second Lady, she uses this same influence to bring a controversial topic into the national spotlight while recruiting Tricia Walker, the First Lady, to aid in her fight. She can be just as cold and calculating as Frank, as demonstrated by her decisions to fire half of her staff as well as later betray Frank by helping to defeat an important bill. Despite her ambitions and devotion to Frank, part of her also yearns for a life of spiritual freedom. This is what drew her to freelance photographer Adam Galloway, although she admits that she can't give up what she has with Frank. She has shown to have some guilt and sadness with her ruthless pragmatism, which is demonstrated following her visit to a rape victim who becomes suicidal after Clair uses and discards her. Her decision not to have children is perhaps something she second-guesses, as she has previously shown interest and affection towards Peter Russo's two children. She has previously had three abortions. Quotes * "You know what Francis said to me when he proposed? I remember his exact words. He said, 'Claire, if all you want is happiness, say no. I'm not gonna give you a couple of kids and count the days until retirement. I promise you freedom from that. I promise you'll never be bored.' You know, he was the only man - and there were a lot of others who proposed - but he was the only one who understood me. He didn't put me on some pedestal. He knew that I didn't want to be adored or coddled. So he took my hand and put a ring on it. Because he knew I'd say yes." * "My husband doesn't apologize. Even to me" * "I like irons. But I love fire." * Claire Underwood: "What should we serve the Walkers? Frank Underwood: "Cyanide?" Claire Underwood: "I'm saving that for dessert. What about the main course?" * (to Gillian Cole) "I'm willing to let your child wither and die inside you if that's what's required." * “I will talk about this if you want but if you’re doubting yourself, I can’t indulge that.” Trivia *Claire is the only person who calls Frank as Francis, and he is also listed in her Phone as Francis Category:1966 births Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Lobbyists